Ghost
by littlemissrockertherockqueen
Summary: Bianca Zoe DiAngalo always knew her parents where hiding something from her but she never thought this. But when her parents are kidnapped. her and her new family and old family have to help save them before the are killed. and who is the man that claims to be her grandfather that she was told he was dead? can this granddaughter of Hades and Zeus learn that pried is not everything?
1. Chapter 1: hi i'm Bianca

**Daughter of the ghost king **  
**Hey guy's .this is a different next-gen story some of it is in Italian so at the end I will translate. But it about one my OC. Her name is Bianca Daughter of the ghost king. (p.s she has no idea she is a half-blood) Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

She was going to kill her alarm clock. Bianca Zoë DiAngalo rolled out of bed (unwillingly) and got ready for school. Bianca was the oldest daughter of 2

impotent people. Her father owned a company called Hades. It was a company that her father designed to help family's that didn't have enough money to

pay funeral costs. Her mother was a cop who specified in child cruelty. When she got up her mom was finishing breakfast. "Hey mamma'' I said

"mourning Bella" she replied. See my dad is Italian so he and my mom speak it fluently and they taught me and my two brothers (Dylan and Luke). "MOM"

yelled my younger brother Luke "WHAT" my mother yelled back I smiled my mom was responsible….. At work but at home she was a total teen. Luke

came running from his room on the second floor "I can't find my ring" he said my mother turned and for a second I thought I saw worry but I must

have been mistaken. She turned to me as I was eating my brunt toast (yummy) and smiled. Luke turned to me and saw I was wearing his scull ring

that dad had given him for his 10th birth day** ***" intenzione di ucciderti" he screamed at me and tried to grab my hand. I pulled back and put him in a

head lock " say it " I whispered in his ear " never he yelled his leg wrapped around mine a forced me forward so I let go of him and he grabbed my

hands behind my back and took the ring " you win this time Luke but I'm still better than you" " all right get ready for school you two" said my mom "

where is Dylan " I asked " he left early" replied Luke when I finished breakfast I went up to my room on the 3 floor (each kid got their own room me

on 3rd, Luke on 2nd and Dylan on the main floor so my parents got the basement) and hit play on my Ihome and New Divide by Linkin Park started to

play I grabbed my fave shirt that had the mark of Hades. See my parents are greekiest so we believe in the Greek god's my patron is Hades like my dad

Luke" is Zeus like my mom and Dylan is Artemis ( my mom said that was only for girls but he then told her " well I guess I'm a girl" he has my mom's attitude like Luke I got my dads)

And a pair of skinny jeans and then took a shower when I got out I went to brush my obsidian black hair that I got from my father.

When I was done I put it in to a braid and went next door to my cosines.

* * *

**Hey how you like plz review flames are welcome they remind me of Leo the most sexiest demigod ever **

*** "going to kill you"**


	2. Chapter 2: go away mark

Alex & Elly Grace where standing on their front porch when Bianca got to her uncle Jason and aunt Pipers house.

When you looked at the 2 kids you could tell they where twins. They looked like their dad but had their mom's skin color. Alex was tall, very tall. He is the team caption for basketball.

He has brown hair like his mom and blue eyes like his dad . Elly had her dad's blond hair that always had brown streaks in it, you could never tell what eye color she had

because they always changed. at the moment they where brown. She was the cheer caption for the swim team because she is madly in love with the caption Hunter Freaking Jackson.

Bianca hated him since kindergarten when he told the teacher that she had killed the class pet an orange and white guinea pig with buck teeth his name was Fluffy( I just had to :D).

She didn't mean to she just touched it and he died. Worst part was he was her cuz on her dad side so she saw him all the time.

"Hey Bee" said Elly. " Sup" as we walk to the bus station me and Alex had a debate on what music was better " I'm telling you Bee All American Rejects is better than Black Veil Brides"

" no Black Veil Brides is better the All American Rejects" "GUYS" yelled a voice behind us I turned and groaned it was him… my stalker since 5th grade

"Hey mark" said Elly " go away" I said .Mark Carter was caption of the football team and is always telling people that he was boyfriend which he was not. He had bright red hair and serpent green eyes.

I started to walk to the bus. Guess what…. He followed me even though he has a car he still takes the bus.

He keep trying to ask me to the Halloween dance ( which I was not going to unless somebody else asked me other than him) the day before Halloween and my birthday.

When we got to the bus one of his friends pulled him in to a seat Alex was in the front with Hunter and Elly was behind them with her best friend Samantha Valdez. Sammy for short.

I found a seat in the back " hey DiAngalo " said somebody next to me I jumped right out of my seat and looked at the boy. I smiled " hey Rodriguez"

Ken Rodriguez was my only friend that was not my family. He had stringy brown hair with a black bandana tied around his head and Blue eyes. He had a brown leather

jacket with a Good Charlotte band T-Shirt that I got him last year for his birth day ,ripped jeans that had black marker on them with skulls, spears and other death and

war stuff . We talked about bands and school work. When we got to school Ken went over to his band and I walked in to Goode High School.


End file.
